


Reason to live

by ph_craftlove



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly, Awkward Conversations, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: “What I am trying to say is that you, Sherlock Holmes, is such a cock! No, don't interrupt me! You are a complete cock and… and… that conversation was the best I’ve ever experienced, but…”





	Reason to live

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seventy_nine_percent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/gifts).
  * A translation of [Подарок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367841) by [seventy_nine_percent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent). 



“So, Sherlock,” Molly said gravely and set a whiskey bottle on a table.

“So, what?” Sherlock asked warily, trying to see which way the cat jumps.

Her hair was messed up, the untidy cardigan was fastened in a hurry… An impulsive decision nailed down in a moment of disturbance. And that look on her face — decisive and solemn. It was all for a reason!

“So, Sherlock,” Molly repeated. “We need to talk.”

“Oh, really?” Sherlock crooked an eyebrow. He knew Molly was right.

“Yes. Could you, please, pass me a glass?” Molly asked fussily. “After all that had happened… After all this…”

“I know,” Sherlock said awkwardly gentle, then nodded and folded hands under his chin. “You are trying to say…”

“What I am trying to say is that you, Sherlock Holmes, is such a cock! No, don't interrupt me! You are a complete cock and… and… that conversation was the best I’ve ever experienced, but…”

Sherlock looked at her speechless. His heart throbbed as if he was about to take a running jump at a height. For a moment, he held his breath.

“But I’ve realized that… I’ve realized that I don’t need you.”

Sherlock heaved a sigh of relief. It was a weight off his mind.

“Yes, I don’t need you,” Molly said again, maybe she was trying to check if it was true. Then she nodded. “I’ve realized that you are… And all of these… all of…” She waved her hand uncertain. “All of it was just a fake. I was actually trying to fill a void, to make my life some kind of meaning. But the thing is… I already have a reason to live.”

Molly straightened her back and poured some whiskey in two glasses with a firm hand.

“Drink it!”

“But…”

“Drink it, Sherlock. Drink it for me. Please.”

Sherlock nodded heavily and swigged off a glass of whiskey. Molly cringed, set a glass on a table and looked up at him frowningly. 

“Did you… Did you get my point?”

“Yes, Molly, I did.”

“And what do you think?”

Sherlock was silent for a while. He then closed his eyes and said quietly mincing his words:

“I am so glad about it. It is just as important for me as it for you. And… if you will ask me… demand me to get out, I will…”

“What?” Molly blinked in surprise and then laughed. “No. of course not! You, stupid! I’m trying to offer you something I’ve never dared to do before.”

Sherlock crooked an eyebrow quizzically. He was trying to allow for all possibilities.

“I offer you to be my friend! I’m not your John, of course, but, you know…”

“I know,” Sherlock said weighty and smiled. “I know Molly.”

“Good.” Molly looked at him gagely and extended a hand for a handshake. “And for all these, you owe me a friendly gossip session! Right now.”

“I’ve just checked my schedule. I guess, today I’m absolutely unoccupied for… for my friends.” Sherlock said and shook Molly’s hand.

John came home in a few hours. There was no whiskey, but he was kindly offered a Cluedo game with drunk and giggling Sherlock and Molly commented every single step snarky and oddly.


End file.
